


[podfic] hallelujah for the lover, the leaver, & the lonely alike

by growlery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Christianity, Crisis of Faith, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Nicolò looks at the sky, and at the man beside him, and shakes the dust off his shoes onto everything he used to believe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] hallelujah for the lover, the leaver, & the lonely alike

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hallelujah for the lover, the leaver, & the lonely alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885957) by [prettydizzeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zik07dmtm987ywj/hallelujah%20for%20the%20lover.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 15:43
> 
> size: 15.1MB
> 
> music: cold is the night - the oh hellos


End file.
